Bad Moon Rising
by uoduck
Summary: Harry takes someone up on an once in a life time offer and gains a new family. This will be a slash story and will end up as Derek/Stiles/Harry. This is the first story in the series," Wizard, Werewolf, and a Warlock."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So, yea, here's my teen wolf plot bunny. It might not make sense in first chapter, but run with me here. I'm still going to work on the hobbit sequel and the avengers sequel, but this wanted to be written, so here it is. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this.

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and Harry Potter are not mine. They are owned by Jeff Davis and JK Rowling, respectively. However, the original characters are mine.

* * *

"Bye Evan!"

Harry waved goodbye to the other officers at the station. The people here did not know his real name. Harry had figured that his name would bring questioning stares or weird looks. The world he had landed in had a series of books about him, which was very weird when he had landed here. Though, he pretty much always left on a good note, which was a far cry from being in the magical world. This universe was already one-upping the one that he had been born in, in terms of no big bad terrible, no good wizard named Voldemort. However, there were still bad people in this one and he helped where he could. Harry had tried to keep his heart away from everything bad in this city but, no, he couldn't stay away from all the people that needed him.

On this afternoon, Harry was leaving ahead of schedule. The wards that he had put up around his house had gone off. To him, the alerts sounded if there were werewolves right next to his car, which was werewolves he knew of in this world were in California. Sure, he knew the local pack, but they didn't casually come to visit him. Though, on occasion, a werewolf did come to be healed or the Alpha asked him to help them with a problem, but they never came over without calling first. They were actually more polite than the werewolves in the magical universe that he had come from.

He had heard mutterings about how he had no unsolved cases at all. Though, he was just a police officer, he did not need the salary, as he had brought his inheritance from Sirius with him. Sometimes, he had twinges of guilt about leaving his friends and what was left of his family, but they were few and far between now that three years had come and gone since he had left. Harry was now 18 years old and a normal adult, mostly(if it wasn't for his magic and the fact that most people said that he was older adult in spirit).

Harry made his way out of the building, smiling at the receptionist and took his leave. Once he ran down the stairs, he took a look around. New York City was still bustling at 5pm, but it was still beautiful. The sun was just about to make its descent. He had had to learn how to drive a car in this world; though he still had his broom with him. Harry just preferred to not be in the spotlight or, you know, be arrested and thrown in a lab and dissected. However, he did have some allies in the supernatural department in this world, if the worst was to happen.

Harry walked around to the parking lot where the police cars were parked and walked right up to his car, which was a medium sized vehicle. Just as he was turning the corner of the parking garage, he saw two big dogs lying on the ground before his car. Though as he got closer, he realized they were wolves. Harry quietly walked up to them, making some noises before he arrived there as he didn't want to spook them. One wolf was quite bigger than the other however, though both were familiar.

"Derek? Laura? What are you two doing here? What happened?" he murmured, sure that they would hear him. The two wolves slowly raised their heads, glanced at him. Harry could see the whites of their eyes, as if something had happened to make them scared. Though eventually, Harry saw recognition in their eyes before they stood up. Harry watched them as they slowly stood up, making sure they were not injured. When they stood up, their tails were tucked between their legs and their ears were drooped downward. _It'll probably be awhile before I get answers. __They look like they've run all the way from Beacon Hills.__ I wonder what happened?_

Harry walked up to them and then unlocked the back door of the car and opened it. The two wolves glanced at him to which Harry gave them a meaningful look and then they jumped into the car. Harry shut the door after them and got into the driver seat and started the car, which only emitted a quiet purr of a noise.

He had even made it so the car would run on, kind of a car battery, but the battery was full of a set amount of his magic. Harry had wanted to have the very least kind of 'footprint' possible in this world, the way that the wizards in his world had been. He left the parking lot and headed to his home which was in the heart of NYC. He had, of course, no worry about any kind of crime in his home, nor did any of his neighbors, as he had warded the entire block.

He frequently looked to the backseat of the car, checking whether or not the two werewolves had changed back to their human forms or not. The picture that the two of them made was very cute, not that Harry would admit that to Laura or Derek. Neither would Harry admit that he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of them. Nope! Laura had her snout on Derek's back and the two of them seemed to be deeply asleep already and curled up together.

Harry arrived home and parked in his driveway. He had purchased a two story house, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a spacious first floor, so he had plenty of room for guests. He had an office on the first floor, with a computer and its accessories. He had also developed a way to work around the way that magic would play with technology in the second week that he had arrived here.

Harry got out of his car and walked around to the back door. Both wolves were still asleep; how was he going to get them out of the car? _Screw it; I'll use magic. _Harry was sure that Derek was quite used to the feel of his magic but not so with Laura. He would have to be careful with her, especially since her wolf looked like David's Alpha form had. Again, Harry wondered what had happened to make these two run all the way across the country. Though he wasn't going to push for answers tonight. Pushing already exhausted and stressed werewolves was for people who didn't care for their own safety.

Harry carefully cast a levitation charm on both of the wolves after putting a light sleeping charm on them, hoping that they wouldn't notice a thing. After using some magic to close the car door, he levitated the two wolves into the house. He placed them in the guest room on the second floor on the bed, lifted the sleeping charm, and then put a monitoring charm on them both.

Harry closed the door, leaving it open slightly and then went downstairs to make dinner. By the time that he was done with dinner, Derek and Laura were still asleep. Harry still had some paperwork that he needed to finish from tonight's patrol so he worked on that until the sun had gone down and the crickets had come out.

Before going to bed, Harry checked on the two wolves. They were both still sleeping deeply, but they had changed back to their human forms and had gotten under the covers. He figured that they would sleep until morning and then be really hungry.

Harry backed out of their room and then went to go get ready for bed. Once he got into bed, he set the alarm on his clock, hoping that it would be a couple of hours before his two guests woke up. He planned on making a big breakfast for them, as he hopefully had all the ingredients for a breakfast that would include two hungry werewolves. He fell asleep, wondering what had happened to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Guys, I massively rewrote the first chapter, so you may want to go back and read that first. There were a few big changes in the plot and characters.

This chapter is the first of two flashback chapters. So you'll learn how Harry got to his universe and why. I hope you like it. And yes, this story will eventually be Derek, Stiles and Harry together.

* * *

Harry had just finished talking with Dumbledore and he watched as his greatest mentor walked off and disappeared. He had to brace himself to get ready to again face Voldemort for the last time, he hoped. Harry was quite ready to be done with that wizard; he was very tired of facing him at the end of each school year and just wanted to be done with that. In fact, he hadn't noticed it up until now, but he was sick of the wizarding world and its many disappointments, not letting him have a moment of peace, always going on about the boy-who-lived, the general prejudice between pure-bloods and muggle-borns; it was just too remembered being so excited about the prospect of getting away from his relatives when Hagrid had announced that he was a wizard when he was eleven and then always resenting the fact that he had to stay with his aunt and uncle every summer. Becoming friends with Ron and Hermione did help though.

He was just planning on 'waking up' as Dumbledore put it when he heard footsteps. Harry raised his head to lookand gasped. His mother was walking toward him and she was beautiful. Lily looked just like the Lily that was in the photo book that Hagrid had given him in his first year. Her ginger hair was flowing in a non-existent wind and it was down to her shoulders. It gave her a most ethereal appearance and that tipped Harry off to the fact that it was not his stood up off of the bench that he was sitting on and faced her. He was sure he looked bewildered from a distance.

Though, he was very calm on the inside and that showed. Having to face different horrors throughout his non-existent childhood transformed the way he dealt with new and unknown things right now.

At last, she finally slowed down and stopped a couple of feet away from him. And now Harry could see and feel that it wasn't his mom standing in front of him. He just could feel that it was someone or something else. Though he didn't know who it was.

"Hello, Harry." the woman in front of him said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ah, you are a perceptive one. I think I chose well," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, waiting.

"I am Magic, only personified. I come to offer you another choice," she responded in a solemn voice, "I am sorry about using the form of your mother, but I thought that you would respond better to her shape."

"Huh... I've never heard about you , if you come to me again, would you use another body?" Harry replied. He was offended on his mother's behalf; but he supposed that he wouldn't have stayed and listened to anyone but his mother.

"I have lost touch with most of the world, most wizards don't know about me. If that is what you wish, I shall use another shape, if I have to see you again. But enough about that, your choices are as follows:1) you could go back to face the black hole known as Tom Riddle, 2) you could get on one of these trains and go where it leads, or 3) you could go to a whole other world."

Intrigued, Harry asked the woman about the third option.

"There are other worlds? How would I do that?" he asked, curiously.

"I would, of course, transport you there. Do be warned, though. If you do this, the place I take you to will have no wizarding world. But, being you, you would be able to find friends and family in the , it has its' own magic; it is just hidden. There will be a group of people that will need your help, too. But there will be adventure aplenty in it. I will make sure that you have the proper papers in that world and I will make it so that you can have your money brought over, , yes, before you ask, I will take care of Tom Riddle on my own, if you choose to leave this world," she replied, "I will leave you for moment to make up your mind." She did walk off at that, going toward the bench with the burned soul of Tom underneath it.

Harry was very interested in her offer. It sounded like it would be quite an adventure, as she put it. No more reporters saying that he was crazy or hounding him for answers about Voldemort. No more Voldemort for that matter. But, he would have to leave his friends and family to do this and he suspected that there would be no way to contact them. He walked over to the woman to give her his answer. She looked at him expectantly.

"I would have no way to call my friends, would I?" he asked her hesitantly, "If I took the third option?"

"No, I would think , I give you my word that I will do my best to make sure that they have good, happy lives."

"Very well, I accept." Harry finally answered and the instant he said that, there was a blinding light and his world darkened. The last thing that he saw was the woman smiling, with a knowing look.

* * *

It had taken him awhile, but he had settled in this new nonmagical world. He had been transported to New York by the spirit and had bought a place in downtown Manhattan. He had been able to purchase a car and a house with the money that he had brought along. He was even attending the police academy and well, admittedly, he was one of the top recruits. Near the end of the war, he had started auror training, so he was very able to do any and all things that he had to do as a police officer.

He had eventually noticed that this world had its' own magic, with werewolves and witches. He even met the local pack and its' Alpha, which had kind of reassured him of this world. At first, he had been kind of lonely when he had realized that there were no other magical beings. Then he had run into a werewolf that had been running around in its' wolf form in alleys.

When he had found out about the existence of werewolves in this world, he had also realized that he had been able to sense them with his magic. They gave off some magic of their own, which his magic had told him. A couple of weeks afterward, he noticed that something was calling to him, through his magic, and that it was all the way in California. But at the time, he didn't have any free weekends to look into it.

It had now been fourth months and was now July 20th and he had just graduated from police academy training. He had been hired by the NYPD, but had asked the department if he could take a week in between starting his job to take care of something. The department had agreed, with enthusiasm as his stats had been very high through training.

Harry had packed a small suitcase and bought a plane ticket to Sacramento, California which was the closet biggest airport to where the beacon in his magic was. He was not going to apparate that distance because he had never apparated that far before. And he also was not going to fly that long of a distance on his broom his week off was going to start with his first plane trip.

* * *

His first plane trip went relatively okay. However, he had discovered that he got sick whenever there was turbulence on the plane. So, he decided that he would apparate back to New York on the way back. He did however, fly his broomstick to Beacon Hills, where his magic was practically advertising the town. He had shrunk his suitcase and tucked it in his pocket. And he always loved to fly, so he enjoyed flying over forests a lake or two.

When he came to the outskirts of the town, he put a notice-me-not spell on himself and then toured the town on broom. It wasn't a big town; on the contrary, it was about less than half the size of New York. Harry had noticed the sign outside of town saying that the population was roughly 2,500.

The town did have a big natural forest and park on the other side of it, which Harry flew towards. As he arrived near it, he started to hear wolf howls, which sounded like the werewolf howling that Harry had heard when he spent a full moon night with the New York City Pack. When he had arrived in Beacon Hills, it had been around 5pm and when he looked up at the moon from where he was hovering in the air, it was indeed a full moon.

Harry slowly drifted down towards the ground in front of the forest and as soon as he landed, he lifted the notice-me-not spell. The howling was now growing louder, as if the werewolves had sensed an intruder in their territory that smelled like a wolf. Harry quickly placed his now normal sized suitcase at the base of a tree and hid it with a spell.

Harry turned around and faced the forest, only to discover the local pack had found him. This pack was very big, as there were 15 wolves crowded around him in a semi-circle. Harry glanced around and took in each wolf; he found the Alpha at the center of the formation, the Alpha was already in the natural Alpha form, the four-legged wolf. His eyes were glowing red and were gazing at Harry suspiciously.

The Alpha obviously had a woman who appeared to be his mate at his side. Then when Harry glanced at the other wolves, he could see a family resemblance._Hmm, I wonder if this is the Hale Pack. From what the Alpha of the NYC pack told me, these wolves were all born werewolves._

And when Harry's gaze found one of the younger males, his magic did a metaphorical happy dance in the air and then went racing toward the werewolf. He used his magical sight to see his magic stretch out and wrap around the young man, who had dark hair and grey eyes. Harry watched as the other man startled and then stiffened. Harry quickly pulled his magic back from where it was misbehaving and pulled his gaze from the werewolf to the Alpha.

"Uh, hi?" he hesitantly asked. He knew that werewolves could talk in their wolf forms or at least when they were still two-legged.

"Who are you? What are you? You smell like a wolf and a cat at the same time, but you aren't a werewolf," the alpha questioned, "You also smell of power."He seemed curious and he wasn't the only person in the group looking at Harry like he was a puzzle to figure out.

"I'm not a werewolf, no. You guys wouldn't happen to be the Hale pack, would you?" Harry responded. At that each werewolf started to growl and they started to inch closer together. Harry waved his hands in the air in the universal 'I'm innocent' gesture. "Guys, I'm not a hunter. I'm friends with the New York pack."

That statement made the wolves start to relax except the alpha.

"The New York pack, huh? Micheal did tell me about a human who knew about werewolves when they met. You must be the human and yes, we are the werewolf members of the Hale Pack. I'm David and this is my mate, Talia." He gestured to the woman at his right. "You don't really smell human, though."

"I'm Harry Potter..." When Harry introduced himself, he was bombarded by questions by most of the pack. He had expected this to happen, as he had introduced himself to the alpha of the NYC pack, he had questions of the same sort.

"I thought that wasn't real, Dad." The young man that his magic had centered on had walked up to his dad, who was apparently the alpha. "Harry Potter's just a character in a book." Everyone now had curious looks turned toward him.

"So when I got to this universe, there were a bunch of books detailing my life. I don't know how that happened, but I am truly Harry Potter. I just come from a different universe." Harry said hesitantly, "I could do some magic for you."

"Okay, as long as it won't harm us," David said in reply, and looked toward the woman, who nodded.

"Hmm, you obviously read the books, yes?" Harry asked the younger werewolf. He looked to be like he was in high school, roughly 16 in age. "What's your name?"

The other young woman who was right next him who seemed to be the same age replied for him. "That's my younger brother, Derek and I'm Laura, his, and I quote, 'obnoxious, annoying and mean' older sister." She said the last in a teasing tone.

"Laura! You've done that with every person we've met! Are you going to introduce us in the same way to every new person?" Derek groaned, "Yeah, I did read the books."

"Yep, it's my right as older sister!" Laura replied, grinning.

"Good, what would you like to see then, in terms of magic? If I am indeed Harry Potter, than I can do anything that book character can do." Harry said.

"Maybe, the patronus?" Derek cautiously replied.

"Sure, I can do that." Harry responded.

"Then, can we get back to running after this?" one of the older women said. Sounding annoyed with the wait.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a full moon, right?" Harry said and then cast the patronus charm. As always Prongs leaped out, full speed with antlers faced toward the enemy. The deer galloped around the clearing and then slowed to a trot. Each werewolf gazed at the buck with an awestruck look.

After a couple of minutes, Harry ended the spell. "Was that good enough to prove who I am?"

"Yes, that was. Welcome to Beacon Hills, Harry." David replied and then looked every wolf in the eyes and the group loped off. Talia however stayed behind and walked over to Harry after exchanging a look with her mate.

"You are welcome to run with us. I take it you don't smell like a wolf for nothing?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I can shift forms. I need to warn you though. My wolf form is like your mate's alpha form; it's a natural wolf, however, do not regard me as an Alpha. I'm just a shape shifter." Harry replied, "Thanks for the invitation."

"How long are you staying here?" she asked, nodding at the thanks.

"Hopefully for a week. I have a job I have to start by then, but otherwise, I'm free for a week."

"Since you come with a recommendation from the New York pack, you would be welcome to stay at our house. We have enough room for you."

"Thanks again, I'll probably take you up on the offer." Harry replied then watched as Talia shifted forms. Talia's wolf was beautiful; it was a light brown with black spots all over her body. Harry had noticed that the mate of an Alpha also had a natural wolf form in both packs in this world. It was like that was the only part of the alpha powers that transferred to the mate.

Harry shifted forms into his wolf form, which was white and black and was a little taller than Talia's. Once done shifting, Harry stretched out his four legs, as it had been awhile since he had shifted. He located Talia, who was sitting patiently a couple feet from him. Talia gave a few yips, as if impatient to get to running. Harry yipped back and started to run alongside the other wolf to catch up with the pack into the night.

* * *

AN: If you want to see the photo of the wolf that I imagine Harry's form to be, go to my ao3 page which is under the same name. I posted the link in the second chapter of this story on there.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the second and last chapter of flashbacks. The next chapter will get back to where chapter one left off.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to greet Laura and Derek at the end of the school day. He had taken a liking to the two werewolves and not just because his magic seemed intent on trying to wrap itself around Derek at every available opportunity. And Harry could see when that happened, Derek could feel it; he looked utterly relaxed and happy and Harry had a feeling that it was both Derek and the wolf that felt that way. Harry began to enjoy being around the other young man, if only for the way Derek smiled at him and the way that made his heart beat faster. However, there was a road block between them when it came to that department.

As Harry didn't have a car available here, he just apparated to Beacon Hills High School and landed behind Derek's black camaro. Luckily, he had pulled his invisibility cloak on before he had apparated because school just got out. Kids ran out and milled around the parking lot talking and chatting with each other. He pulled off his cloak and then walked around the car to the front of it and waited.

He spotted Derek walking down the school steps with the young woman who was currently holding hands with the werewolf. Though from their body language, Harry guessed that they were trying to keep the relationship was smiling and so was he. Though her smile seemed forced, as if she was having a bad day but was loathe to show it. Kate Argent made Harry's metaphorical hackles raise and his inner alarms go off. She just seemed off somehow, though Harry was loathe to do anything about that. He had had enough of people forcibly invading his brain or feeding him truth serum without his consent and he would not inflict that on anybody.

"Hey Harry!" Harry snapped his head toward the voice.

"Hi Laura! How was your day?" he asked the young woman who was currently bounding toward him. She was smiling, as if today was the best day in the world.

"It was great!" she replied. "I saw you looking at my brother, though. You like him! Your expression was rather along the lines of wanting to interrogate Kate. What's up?"

Harry blushed then chuckled, Laura sure was enthusiastic when it came to her brother. "You noticed, huh?"

"Yep, I would notice you being attracted to my brother even if I was blind."

Harry groaned.

"Werewolf, remember?" Laura whispered while pointing at herself, "I can smell it."

"If you can smell it, then that means your mom and dad, the whole pack can, can't it?" Harry sighed, "I knew I disliked hanging around werewolves for a reason..."

Laura started to laugh and then Harry joined in a few seconds later. When Derek finally joined them, the two of them were bent over, laughing their heads off.

"What? Why are you two laughing so much? I heard my name," Derek looked so perplexed that it caused another round of hysterical laughter from Laura and Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up on the seventh morning in the guest room at the Hale House to sounds of kids getting ready for school. He had become used to waking up to little feet running up and down the stairs and then Derek yelling at Laura to hurry up in the bathroom. There were a total of 13 wolves in the Hale pack and then there were also four or five human members of the pack. They were mostly friends who were in on the secret to mates of the werewolves.

Harry sleepily rubbed at his eyes and then got out of bed. He usually went to sleep in a loose t-shirt and boxers, so he didn't feel the need to put on more clothes, especially since he was living with werewolves who did not care about modesty. Once he saw that Derek and Laura were through with the bathroom, he used it and then joined the horde in running downstairs.

Breakfast, Harry found out, usually consisted of someone in the pack signing up to cook on that day. So this morning, it was Talia's turn. Harry could smell the scents of bacon, pancakes, waffles and oatmeal wafting all the way from the second floor. And well, when you were feeding 15 or so people, it turned out to be a lot of food. Once he got downstairs amongst the pack, he grabbed a plate, smiled at Talia then went to grab some food.

The pack had been pretty welcoming of him, even including him in their pack cuddles every once in a while. He figured that David and Talia's welcome of him made him a favored guest in their book. After breakfast, Harry took some time to read, as he had come to love reading in the mornings and the Hale house had a nice back porch with chairs set out overlooking the forest.

* * *

Harry had observed the pack running in and out of the house that afternoon. He had also been banned from the kitchen and living room ever since after breakfast. Which was odd for a couple of minutes when Talia had told him but then he had realized that it was his 18th birthday tomorrow. Everyone was probably planning a party for him, which was a nice thought. This would be his first birthday since he had switched universes and he was feeling the loss of his friends greatly.

Since the kids were in school right now, Harry decided to go look for the other beacon in his magic. He had been caught up in getting to know the different members of the local pack up until now and hadn't had the time.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned around from where he was standing on the front porch of the house. Laura was at the moment walking out of the house, looking as if she was aimlessly wandering around trying to find something to do. "Where are you going right now?" she questioned.

"Uh, well, remember when I told you about my magic and the whole deal with your brother?"

"Oh, yeah I do remember. That's why Derek gets all not scowly sometimes when you're around, right?" Laura hesitantly said with a grin on her face.

Harry nodded in reply, "Yes, and my magic is wanting me to go to the hospital right now for some reason."

"Oh, could I come with you? It's just, my mom asked me to keep you occupied for the next couple of hours." Laura replied with a smile that said that those two were in a conspiracy against him.

Harry thought about that for a minute. He supposed that having Laura along was a nice idea. He was new to this town, so having a local would be appreciated. "Sure, you can come."

He had gotten a tour of the town from both Laura and Derek on the second day of his trip, so he was fairly certain of the location of where his magic was lighting up in his sight. He quickly summoned his invisibility cloak from inside the house. Harry reached out a hand toward Laura.

"Are you sure you want to come? I was going to apparate there," Harry questioned.

"Yes, I do want to come, even if I can't see your magic," Laura said in reply. She was grinning in excitement at the prospect of a new thing to try out.

"You will want to hold on tight then," Harry stated and then grasped Laura's hand when she held it out. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Harry and Laura appeared in a closet with cleaning supplies that was luckily empty at the tried the door and discovered it was locked and glanced at him. Harry pulled out his wand, which was the holly wand at the moment, and unlocked the door. Harry and Laura then wandered out of the closet and followed the trail that his magic was leading him to.

The hospital was very busy at the moment, as they both had to quickly dodge incoming EMT's, nurses, and doctors. Though none of them paid any attention to the pair of teenagers walking through the hallway, as Harry had yet to take off the trail of his magic ended at one of the intense care rooms in the building.

"This is where my magic ends. Though it trails off through the door," Harry commented to Laura, who was peeking through the window to the room.

"Harry, this is where the deputy's wife is. I heard about the car accident in the paper yesterday," she responded wearily. Harry watched as Laura not so subtly sniffed the air and then turned to him with with a stricken look.

"She's dying!" she whispered to Harry, so that the doctors and other workers around them didn't notice.

"You can smell that?" Harry asked, wearily. He glanced through the window to the room. He could see a woman on the bed who looked all bruised and he was sure he could see broken limbs from here. There was also a bandage on her head where a possible head wound lay. There was also a man in a police uniform standing by her bed, one of his hands intertwined with the woman's. Harry could see that there as a young boy lying down on the bed with her, too.

"Unfortunately, I can. Though this hospital smells very much like sickness and dying," Laura replied, still in a quiet tone, looking around the hallway to make sure there was no one listening in or could possibly listen glanced around the hallway, noting a woman in nurse scrubs and another young boy come walking by and enter the hospital room.

"I wonder why my magic brought me here. It's not like I can do anything to fix this," Harry commented, "I can heal, but it looks like she has a brain injury. I've never fixed something of that importance before."

As they both still had the invisibility cloak on, Harry and Laura inched their way closer to the door. Harry cast a spell to enhance his hearing, so that he could pick out what was being said in the room. He was sure that Laura was already hearing what was being said, so he didn't bother asking her.

Harry heard one male voice that he supposed was the deputy and then a younger male voice that was definitely their kid. The father and son both sounded hoarse, like they had tears in their eyes and very much like they had been crying throughout the day. Though, in the next moment, Harry heard loud beeping sounds and then the beeping sound transformed to a continuous flat line coming from one of the machines next to the bed. Harry shared a sorrowful look with Laura and they both moved out of the way when there was a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses ran into the room and the little family was shoved out of the room.

Harry had his first glance of the deputy and his son when they were pushed out of the room. They both looked as if their world had come crashing down around them. His heart broke for them. It reminded him of the instant that he had seen his godfather go stock still in the veil and then disappear.

Laura and Harry watched as the kid turned and tucked himself into his father's arms and started to cry. Harry felt some of his magic break off from him and go and wrap around both the kid and the deputy, who both subtly, slowly relaxed. He figured that the tiny amount of magic would stay with the two of them for the rest of their lives.

By the time that Harry and Laura left, he was a bit teary eyed himself and so was Laura.

* * *

The rest of his trip was spent having a fun birthday party with the local werewolf pack. On the day he was leaving, Laura, Talia and David stood on the front porch waving goodbye. Harry had come to investigate the little targets that his magic was pointing toward and he had found them. Though, he had no idea why they had pointed toward the Hale Pack and the deputy's family in Beacon Hills, he figured that he would find out sometime in the future. Maybe the spirit of Magic would come back to him sometime...

He waved goodbye to the friends that he had made, hoping that he would have time to visit in the future and then disapparated on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was in the process of making breakfast when Derek came downstairs. The wizard had been pleased to be able to wake up before the werewolves had, just to cook some probably much needed breakfast for them. He was in the middle of making a lot of pancakes and bacon when Harry heard footsteps in the hallway. What Harry saw on Derek's face stunned him.

Derek's eyes were red-rimmed and they both had dark circles under their eyes. He was pale, as if he had run and kept on running until they reached New York. Derek also looked beyond exhausted, supporting Harry's theory that they had not stopped running at all. He was also shaking minutely, as if they were minutes away from breaking. Harry slowly walked up to him and gave Derek an apprehensive look.

"What happened?" Harry murmured, as he without even thinking, extended his magic to encircle him. He knew that his magic tended to have a calming effect on these kind of werewolves. He knew the instant that Derek felt the warmth of his magic. He relaxed, gave a sigh of relief and, well, if the situation wasn't as it was, Harry had a feeling that Derek would have smiled.

Derek then walked over to sit by the table and sniffed the air. "That food smells good. Laura's still showering. She always takes a while." Derek comments gloomily. Harry grinned at that, Derek could still make fun of his sister was a good sign, even if it was half-heartedly. "She also always takes the first shower." he added, grumbling.

"I heard that!" Laura's voice came from the stairs and then the rest of her appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked a lot better than her brother did at the moment, though that was due to taking a shower. Her long hair was braided into one braid and she was wearing the clothes that Harry had conjured for her, which were a pair of loose-fitting shorts and a tank top.

"Derek, why don't you go shower?" she suggested to him with a pointed look. "You smell awful and you still smell like... the house." Laura ended on a very pained tone and expression.

"I'll put a holding charm on the food. It will not get cold," Harry added.

"Laura! Oh, all right." Derek walked out of the kitchen and up to go shower.

Laura went to grab a plate, looking to Harry to ask where the plates were. She gazed at the food that was already on the table with glee. As Harry had been up an hour or two before they woke up, there was already plenty of delicious smells coming from the table. Harry had been curious as to why the smells hadn't brought the two of them downstairs before. He had just figured that Derek and Laura had been quite exhausted when they arrived in New York and just let them sleep.

"The plates are on the table, along with orange juice. I'll bring the food over when it's ready," Harry replied. "So, do I get an explanation for why you two showed up at the police department parking lot in your wolf forms?" he added expectantly.

Laura turned to look at him, with a sorrowful gaze, "Can it wait until we've had breakfast? Please?"

"Yeah, of course, it can wait. You two are probably hungry for human food." Harry replied and then glanced at the stove.

* * *

Once Derek came back down, the three of them dug in. Harry watched with amusement as the two of them whole-heartedly ate with gusto. He was just glad that it was his day off and he didn't have to go on patrol with his partner on the force. Harry would have to go back in tomorrow, but he had today to spend with these two and just work through what happened.

Once all of them finished eating, Harry tapped his wand on the table and then waited expectantly. Laura and Derek watched as all of the dirty plates and utensils rose up and floated over to the sink and started washing themselves.

"Handy skill to have," Derek commented in a low tone and then glanced at Laura. "You tell the story."

Laura shared a look with Derek and then looked at Harry and sighed. "There's not much to tell. We were at school when the principal came in to tell us the news. Our house had burned down... with our family inside. We're the only survivors." She said in a grim tone, though there was underlining grief and heartbreak. When there was a hitch in her breathing, Harry gasped quietly and then silently asked a question and opened his arms for a hug. Laura walked right into Harry's arms and wept for a couple of minutes.

Harry glanced at Derek for a minute. He had picked up on more distress from the other werewolf, even more than Laura was. But since he seemed okay and he wasn't outright saying anything, Harry figured that Derek would at least talk to Laura or himself about it when he was ready.

Harry knew that the reason that these two were very comfortable with showing affection and more emotion with him was that they considered him pack. When Laura started to shudder and cling to him more tightly, Harry started to rub soothing circles on her back with a hand. He remembered Talia announcing that only a week ago when he had visited. The thought of never seeing Talia, David, and any of the other members of the pack was devastating and was probably a lot more so for Laura and Derek. That thought more than the others caused tears to form in his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. "Do they know who did it?" he added softly.

"No, the police department in Beacon Hills said they would let us know if the find someone, but... the sheriff smelled like hopelessness right before we left," Derek murmured.

Harry waited for Laura to step back and when she did, he quietly asked "Laura, are you the alpha now? Your eyes were red when I picked you two up yesterday."

"I think so. I feel different, stronger. Derek, do you see me as the alpha?" she asked her brother.

Derek raised a hand to scratch at his neck, "Actually, I do or, well, my wolf does."

"Well, that solves one thing. Did you two run all the way here from California?" Harry asked. "You could have called me and I would have come running or flying."

Laura and Derek glanced at each other then at him with sheepish expressions on their faces. "Uh, yes, yes we did." Laura said in a guilty tone, though she didn't look at all like she felt guilty about that. "I didn't feel safe there anymore."

"I felt the same way," Derek added.

"And I take it you guys felt safe with me; that's why you stopped when you smelled me?" Harry asked, curious.

"You smell like pack, Harry. Our wolves led us here," Laura replied.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Laura and Derek had arrived at his car in New York. They had both worked to receive their GED's and then had gone out to see the different colleges in NYC. Harry continued to work with his mentor on the force and enjoyed making sure his home turf was safe. From what he remembered during training, he would only work with his partner for another month and then be able to go on patrols by himself. During the first week they were here with Harry, the wizard had taken them to see the local alpha and worked out an agreement so that Laura and Derek could stay.

When the three of them had gone over to where the local pack congregated for the meeting, the alpha had invited both Laura and Derek to run with them on the full moon. The local pack from what Harry could see owned a medium sized plot of land that was growing wild and forestry, though it wasn't an actual forest. It just had a bunch of trees and a small pond at the center of it.

Harry was just about to leave them to it when he caught sight of Derek, who had a pleading look on his face. He wandered over to him and waited.

"Harry, would you stay?" Derek asked in a quiet tone.

Harry eyed him with a questioning look. Derek didn't look as if he was uncertain about being here, though he could still be feeling the fallout of what happened to his family. There had been a couple of nights where Harry had shifted into his wolf form and curled around the both of them, offering needed comfort, especially when he could hear and feel shuddering and occasionally either one or the other crying themselves to sleep.

"Sure, I'll stay." Derek looked very relieved at that and went to go talk with Laura.

When the moon finally peaked, all of the werewolves were in their wolf forms and everyone had run through the small forest and ended up near the pond. Harry had shifted and run with Laura and Derek at their side. Having Harry there as a sort of buffer between them and the pack did have a relaxing effect on the whole pack during the full moon.

In the morning afterward, Harry woke up with a warm presence beside him. He had shifted back to his human form sometime in the past hour and had noticed that everyone had obviously shifted back to their human form before the sun rose. So there was a bunch of naked men and women around him. Derek had actually gotten himself tucked up against Harry, for warmth he assumed.

Though once Harry was fully awake, he blushed. Either this was a case of morning wood or he enjoyed having Derek this close. Which, well, he had seen him shirtless before and, wow. Hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone else up, he slowly inched his way out of the werewolf cuddle action. Unfortunately, he wasn't as stealthy as he hoped to be, as Derek slowly opened one eye then the other then went back to sleep. Harry sluggishly moved through the sleeping people and then apparated back to the house. He could have sworn that Derek had flinched when he had seen what Harry had been dealing with. He knew of no reason for him to have flinched though.

* * *

Harry had asked them whether or not they would stay with him, and he definitely stated that they would be perfectly fine if they stayed at his house. They had both accepted the offer.

During the next few weeks though, Harry had noticed Derek watching him intermittently. Granted, if he was watching him back, no one had to know.

Laura got accepted into a good college and so did Derek. Harry was 'weaned' off of having a partner on patrol and received his own car. There were times when they all came home from home and work and just flopped onto the couch and cuddled. They were a pack of three and it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was just going to grab sandwich makings in the kitchen in the brownstone that he shared with his sister and their other pack member, Harry when the doorbell rang. It had been a long day of classes and studying for him and he just needed to take time of his own to relax. It had been three years since those events in Beacon Hills and Derek knew that he would never go back there. All of the good memories he had of that place were now overpowered by the fire and loosing his entire family. He was now in his second year of college, 19 years old and majoring in art and he was really enjoying it. Even though, when people watched him draw, they said that he still had an expression that said that he wasn't enjoying it. He knew that Laura was still on campus and Harry was working on paperwork for a case at the station, so he was on his own for the time being.

Derek knew that his sister and the wizard were not due to come home for a few hours, so it wouldn't be them at the door. Plus, each of them had a key, so they wouldn't knock. He cautiously peeked through the window by the door only to see a man on the doorstep. When he opened the door, he immediately got a whiff of wolfsbane, which threw him on the alert. He shuddered at the remembered last time he had been with Kate, how she had smelled very distinctly of gunpowder and deceit. His wolf started to growl inside his head and he attempted to keep his eyes from glowing. He startled at the feel of Harry's magic, it felt like it was trying to reassure him and somehow, he got the feeling that he was on his way.

Though, from the guy's smirk, he clearly wasn't succeeding at it.

"So what the Argents were saying was true. There were survivors of the fire," the guy said. He was about 5'5'' and was very much bundled up in a thick coat and jeans, due to the fact that it was about 45 degrees, which was the coldest it had gotten this winter. Though, that coat was probably being used to hide weapons, too. He also looked like he was in his mid 40's, though from what Derek could see, he probably worked out a lot. Derek was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, as werewolves ran a lot warmer than humans.

Derek glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

In response, the guy pulled out a baton like the ones the police had. Derek instantly took a few steps back. Though, when the hunter attempted to follow, Derek watched as the man took one step into the hallway and then appeared to get a shock. The hunter tripped back outside and tried again. By now, Derek was sure his lips were twitching up in a wolfish grin. He knew why he couldn't get into the house. The wards that Harry had put up were keeping him out. Though, his wolf was continuously growling inside his mind.

Derek watched as the hunter looked like he had been struck dumb. His jaw was open and he was staring at the door and then at him.

"Why can't I get in the door?" he sounded really upset about that, but Derek wasn't about to clue him in. He had grown quite protective of Harry over the past couple of years and had even helped out on occasion with some of the cases. Derek glanced up at the street when he heard a pop.

"Hmm, what's going on? Derek, you okay?" Harry asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. Derek felt his heartbeat start to race at the eye contact. Derek nodded in relief, he really didn't want to fight a hunter on his own. Harry had appeared right next to him and apparently, by the witch's expression had further startled her. Like every time that Derek and Harry saw each other after a long day, Derek felt the now familiar feel of Harry's magic wrap around him and as usual, he relaxed minutely. Harry was still in his police uniform and looked rather tired. Derek watched as Harry turned to glance at the man after giving a quick nod to himself that Derek was okay.

"What do you want and who are you? You're obviously a hunter," Harry questioned in a serious tone. "As my wards would not activate without provocation, so whatever it is you are trying to do, stop. You'll just be wasting energy. I do not take kindly to people who threaten my friends and pack."

The man sighed in defeat, "I don't have any excuse to be here, except to kill the wolf." The hunter promptly clapped a hand over his mouth, looked angry at himself, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

Derek glanced at Harry, who appeared to be grinning and it wasn't a friendly grin. He was fairly certain that the hunter would have tried to kill him had Harry not appeared now.

"Derek, you want to go do what you were about to do? I can finish this," he murmured, quietly enough that only Derek would hear it.

"It's fine, Derek. The wards will stop him if he tries anything," Harry assured him, quietly at Derek's worry. "And I see Laura's car, so that should be her. Would you let her know what's up?"

"Okay," Derek replied, finally seeing Laura driving up.

Derek looked in between the two when he heard Laura driving up. It was around their usual dinner time, so she was roughly on time. During the first month that they had arrived here, Harry had helped them both to get a car. Though, Derek didn't usually use the Camaro, Laura did use her Accord, though only rarely. New York was not a good city for cars so they rarely used their cars. The both of them had sworn off of bus transit when it got too much for them to handle, with all of the bodies and scents.

Harry started to walk away from their home, gesturing at the hunter to follow him. Harry bumped up against him in a companionable way in reassurance. There was no hint of anything but confidence from Harry when he talked to the hunter. However, to Derek, he smelled of curiosity but also weariness. The hunter definitely smelled of fear and apprehensiveness, but also determination to him.

* * *

Harry had gotten the alert from his ward around the brownstone just as he was heading home, which he supposed was good timing. His magic had told him that there was someone with weapons on their doorstep and that Derek was on the way to shifting. When he arrived home, he saw Derek standing in front of the house staring down a man who was attempting to do something to Derek. He had taken into account that Derek's eyes were starting to glow blue and quickly inserted himself into the conversation.

Harry was now 20 years old, living with two werewolves and was still the youngest officer on the police force. He still got jokes from a couple of his friends at the station, but they were few and far between. He still had quite a crush on one of the werewolves that he was living room and he hoped that Derek hadn't learned of it. Harry knew that Laura probably would have brought that up had the Beacon Hills fire not happened. As it was, he had to put up a silencing spell in his bedroom for private time occasionally.

"Hello, why are you pointing a gun at my housemate?" He asked, coming up behind the hunter, who visibly jumped in fright.

"Fuck, how did you do that? I could have sworn that there was no one behind me a minute ago!"

Harry gave a toothy grin, "I'm not giving away my secrets. You should know that before we talk."

"Alright, well, I'll try another time then. When you," he pointed at Derek, "are not protected by whatever," he muttered then walked off, sneering at Derek and then Laura on the way to his car. Harry quickly muttered a hello to Laura and then turned and walked after the hunter.

"Stop right there!" Harry said, in a voice that brooked no argument. The hunter turned, startled and then started to walk off, only at a quicker pace. Harry silently cast a stunning spell and then sauntered over to the hunter, who had his back to Harry.

Once he made it to where the hunter was stunned, he turned and looked at him. The hunter was all kinds of pissed and scared. In fact, if Harry wasn't mistaken, there was a wet patch in his jeans. Giving a toothy grin, Harry proceeded to scare the living shit out of the hunter.

"Okay, here's the deal. You don't ever tell anyone about what you saw today and you forget about us and I will let you live. Tell anyone else, and I will come find you and kill you," Harry threatened quietly and stood back.

After he released the stun, the hunter ran off. Before Harry turned back home, he cast 'obliviate' on the hunter, to finish him off. He also added a stinging hex to the memory spell. Pleased with himself, he walked back to their home.

Harry then flopped onto the couch in the living room. He could smell food being cooked, which smelled heavenly after the day that he had. It had been Harry's turn to cook yesterday, so tonight was Laura's, to which both Harry and Derek looked forward to.

"Ugh, why can't we have a normal life..." Harry muttered to himself, with his hand against his forehead.

"It's because your from another universe and we're werewolves. We tend to attract attention," Laura teasingly replied from the kitchen.

"Why can't werewolves not be nosy? I mean, I've never heard about a werewolf not listening in to a conversation that they are not apart of," Harry groaned and then smiled. "Thanks, Laura."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, do you know where Derek is? He looked rather rattled when I arrived," Harry questioned.

"Oh, he's probably brooding in his room," Laura teasingly replied. "Though in all seriousness, he probably is brooding. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, though if you want to get him,"

"Right, I'll go check."

* * *

Harry wandered up the stairs and to Derek's room. The door was only slightly open, but when he heard shuddering breaths, he knocked on the door.

"Go away Laura! I don't want to talk right now!"

Harry chuckled, "It's me. Mind if I come in?"

"Okay."

Harry slowly opened the door, only to see Derek on his bed, with his eyes red.

"What's up? Is this something to do with what the hunter said?" he asked.

Derek turned to glance up at him, with pleading eyes. "Would you stay for a minute? And put up a silencing ward?"

Harry looked him over, "Sure." He shifted into his wolf form, put up a ward to block noise from this room and then trotted over to the bed and jumped onto it. Harry slowly edged closer to Derek and nudged him with his nose. He waited for the werewolf to talk, hoping that his presence helped and not hindered. Though, he knew that talking to an animal was better than talking with a person. They didn't judge someone, they just listened.

It took a few minutes of Derek petting him to finally relax. Harry was quite content to wait him out and easily took advantage of the free petting. He was about to roll over onto his back for belly rubs when Derek took a breath and began.

"The months before the fire," Derek hesitantly started, "I was dating someone named Kate Argent." Harry whined at the name; the hunter had mentioned someone named Argent.

"I mistakenly believed that she was just dating me for me. I didn't know that she was a hunter or was a hunter in a family of hunters. The last time I saw her, she smelled of fire and glee, though it wasn't the joy of regular humans. It was smug glee, the flavor that humans smell like when they did a good job of something. She was just using me to get to my family!" Harry watched as Derek turned his head to stare at something other than him.

Harry shifted back at that, having a good idea of where Derek was going with this. He slowly reached out a hand and grasped Derek's chin and turned him to face Harry.

"Derek, it is not your fault. You should know that," Harry murmured, rubbing a thumb over Derek's jaw. Derek looked at him intently with a desperate glance. "Just like it wasn't my fault that my godfather was killed because of my actions. It's not your fault."

"But, I didn't know about her! I should have..."

Derek felt Harry's lips on his, interrupting his sentence. At first, he could feel Harry's tentativeness, as if he wasn't sure of his welcome. For a few seconds, he just sat there, still and then he surged forward. He wasn't sure who made a keening desperate sound, it might have been him or Harry or even both. He just knew that he loved kissing this wizard, even with this first kiss.

When he had to come up for air, he broke off and rested his forehead against Harry's. The other man grinned, "so you feel the same way, huh?"

Derek grinned and then they proceeded to miss dinner. However, Laura had suspected something and when they were done, they found a couple plates of food outside the door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I massively edited the last chapter, so you guys might want to read that first. I'm glad that you folks are enjoying this! I appreciate getting all the reviews and favorites!

* * *

Another year passes and Harry is a decorated officer on the force. He still lives with Laura and Derek, who are in their third year of college. That crush of his on Derek has graduated to something more, according to his feeling of warmth and love with each passing day. Harry had promised that they would take it slow, in accordance with what Derek had told him about Kate. The fact that Derek worked out at the college gym did not help at all, especially since it had been during August and well, seeing Derek shirtless also did not help, nope. Harry had felt himself warm, as if he was blushing at the scene. However, Harry had seen Derek stare at him as well and he had seen his eyes dilate. Granted, Derek had seen him shirtless since Harry had started working out when he began at the police academy. That had led to clothes being pulled off right in the hallway and Derek fucking him into the wall. Luckily, Laura had not walked in on them during that.

Their pack of three were very close now and very comfortable in their lives together. Since the anniversary of the fire was today, the three of them had planted a candle in the past years during the anniversaries and today was no different. Harry had made sure that the candle burned during the day and then they would put it out before they went to bed.

It was Harry's turn to cook dinner tonight, so he had made grilled cheese sandwiches. Two each for Laura and Derek and one for him, though it was more like three for the others.

* * *

He watched as Derek sat down in the other chair, which was usually Derek's chair, as the both of them liked to work side by side when they could. Harry had found that being near Derek made him feel safe and warm. Derek had even mentioned something about Harry being his anchor, which he supposed was another werewolf term that he didn't know about. He figured he would have to ask Laura about it.

He happened upon the perfect time to ask her one rainy afternoon when Derek was at the library on campus. Laura had graduated last summer from college, with a degree in environmental studies and was just looking for work these days.

Harry was just sitting on the couch, pondering the day that he had at work, when Laura came in from having coffee with her friends from school. It had been pouring rain, so she had come in relatively wet from the outside. Harry heard her putting her coat in the closet and shucking off her boots and then walking into the living room. He also heard another woman walk in with her and do the same things as Laura did.

The other woman was a couple of inches shorter than Laura and had brown wavy hair with green eyes. When Harry saw the two of them come in, he saw that Laura had one arm around the other's waist. _Ahh, so that's why Derek was teasing her last night, about how she had constantly smelled of another woman._ There was literally no privacy in a house that had two werewolves living in it. It made Harry not want live in a house full of a pack of werewolves, even though he had lived with the full Hale Pack back before the fire.

"Harry, we were just going to talk before dinner?" Laura gestured to her friend, who waved shyly at him. Harry waved back, smiling at her. He had met Chloe a couple of years ago while Laura was a junior in college.

"Hi."

"We were going to have dinner tonight, but we wanted to spend an hour before dinner together," Laura announced.

Harry grinned at her, he could see that she was smitten with Chloe. Hell, they both were smitten with each other.

Chloe smiled at Laura and then went over to the stairs. "I'll go up to your room and wait for you."

"Hey Harry, would you cast a drying charm on me?" she asked once Chloe was out of hearing range.

"Sure," Harry pulled out his wand and cast the required charm. Laura gave a sigh of relief at being dry again.

"Thanks. I'm about to tell her about me," Laura said, though not without a hint of fear in her voice.

Harry glanced toward where Laura's room was. "From what I've seen of Chloe, I'm sure she'll take it, well if not nicely, than she won't run screaming from the house."

"Oh that's good to know! Thanks for that, Harry. Now I'm more worried," Laura shakily replied.

"If you love her, and if she loves you, and what I saw was certainly a loving look from her, I'm sure you'll do fine," Harry said in a serious tone.

She was about to go upstairs to her room when Harry cleared his throat.

"Before you go, Laura, can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Sure, but I already gave you permission to date my brother. You don't need to ask about that or say sorry for that incident a couple of days ago," Laura teasingly replied, grinning.

"Ugh, it's not about that. Don't remind me. It's like you get a kick off of embarrassing me and Derek. It's just that, Derek said something about me being his anchor a week ago and I don't know what that means," Harry asked curiously.

Laura didn't look surprised at all then she smiled and then walked over to sit across from him.

"Well, for us, having an anchor is what keeps us grounded. We rely on that person or emotion to hold the wolf back. If the anchor is a person, it's usually a case of love. He or she means a lot to us, if they've become our anchor."

* * *

There had also been that one time where Harry had had to stay home from work for a day because he had gotten the flu. He had been unable to stay warm during the night and he had woken up with Derek in the same bed curled around him and waking up to warm kisses. Though, he also remembered telling Derek to stay away, because, hello, contagious? He remembered Derek's laughter at that and telling him that werewolves didn't get sick.

* * *

Two years later, Harry was just getting home from work. During the past two years, he had received a promotion to Captain of the police department and had the support of everyone on the force. He was just getting putting his gun away in the compartment that he had magically built and his uniform in the closet when he heard arguing in the kitchen. He knew what the arguing was about, as Derek and Laura had argued about this a couple of times in the past week.

Laura had heard rumors about someone else surviving the fire in Beacon Hills and wanted to go back and snoop around. Derek was of the opinion that the rumors were just rumors or a trap set for them by the hunters. From what Harry could hear of the argument, Laura was close to pulling the 'alpha' card and that always made Derek back down quickly enough. Laura rarely used that card in arguments; she usually only used 'big sister' as the winner of an argument.

Harry finished putting away his things from work and joined the two in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. Arguing about that again?" When the two realized that they weren't alone, they both looked sheepish, though not guilty at all.

"Laura, if you go, you would have to tell Chloe," Harry commented. Laura and Chloe were still in a steady relationship and Chloe had taken the werewolf thing relatively well. It had only taken a few weeks to work that out.

"I've already told her that I might go back to Beacon Hills for a week or two to find out whether the rumors are true."

Harry walked up to Derek, who pulled him into his arms.

"Long day?" Derek murmured as Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"Yep," though it came out muffled, as Harry's head was tucked up underneath Derek's chin against his chest.

A few days later, Laura left for Beacon Hills with her car and one suitcase. She told Derek and Harry that she would be gone for at least a week, maybe two. They both told her to keep in contact with them, at least tell them that she was fine. Harry had seen her just before she left and she had had a little hope in her eyes. He knew that the prospect of someone else surviving the fire was wonderful for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Six days later, their world changed again. Laura had been in contact with them each day with the news that Peter was still alive, but in a coma. She texted Harry and Derek to let them know that Peter was not expected to make a full recovery, though. He had been badly burned enough that there was no reaching him.

Laura was expecting to fly back the day after the full moon, which was tomorrow. Harry knew that Chloe was looking forward to having Laura home; those two had gotten really close by this point and nothing was going to pull them apart since Chloe had accepted that her girlfriend was a werewolf.

Harry also knew that Derek was also looking forward to having her back. As it was full moon, the presence of his sister and alpha would be good for both of them. Harry missed Laura too. He knew that the longer she stayed in Beacon Hills, the likelier that a hunter would find her.

* * *

On the night of the full moon, Harry was getting back home late. It was around 3am, when he heard a shout that was cut off as soon as he heard it. Harry quickly parked the car in the street and raced inside, heedless of the rain that was slowly falling.

"Derek? You okay?"

Harry knew that Derek was planning on waiting for him to get home to shift, so that wasn't the source of the problem. Plus, Derek had quite good control over his wolf. As soon as Harry got in, he saw Derek in the kitchen holding a hand to his forehead.

"What's up?"

Harry walked over until he was a couple of inches from Derek and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. Harry could feel that Derek was shuddering, but his tremors were not that visible. He was just looking closer.

"Laura, there's... something wrong with her. I can feel it," he choked out. "She's..."

"Is she hurt?" Harry cautiously asked, on alert immediately.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything," Derek murmured, sounding pained at the notion that Laura was all the way across the country.

Harry thought about that for a moment. He glanced around the house; his wards would hold for as long as he left them. He wasn't on call for the next three days, as he had had a busy past couple of days.

He returned his gaze towards Derek. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?" Derek asked a little hopefully.

"Focus on your link to Laura," Harry said, and entwined their hands. He had never apparated this distance before but for Laura he would try. Harry extended his magic towards where he could sense the wolf in Derek and found the link that linked him and Laura and then apparated the two of them.

* * *

When they appeared, Harry recognized the forest preserve behind Beacon Hills high school. It was roughly around midnight when they appeared on the west coast. Harry and Derek were in the a part of it that he didn't recognize, but what they did see was Laura in her wolf form on the ground. Both of them ran over to her, though they slowed when she started to whine more frequently.

"It's just me and Harry, Laura,"Derek said hoping to reassure could hear whining coming from Laura, so that meant that she was still alive, but it was a near thing. She was covered in blood and Harry could see a couple bones sticking out. Harry stretched out a hand tentatively and then with more intent, ran a hand over her fur. She was barely even breathing, just taking breaths that were short and infrequent. Harry started to push some healing magic into her body, helping Laura breath.

His magic raced throughout her body, healing what it could and mending the major potentially fatal wound. He was so busy healing Laura that he didn't even feel the wolf creep up onto them.

Derek gasped at the sight of her sister, wounded and gasping for breath. He watched Harry reach out a hand and ran it over Laura's fur, probably looking for the wounds that were gushing blood. He was about to reach out a hand when his wolf metaphorically perked up his ears and he could definitely feel another werewolf around here. Another familiar werewolf, which made it all the more probable that it was Peter.

"Harry!" Since it was the full moon, it was quite easy for Derek to shift forms and intercept his uncle. His uncle who was charging at full speed at Harry and Laura and didn't appear to be stopping. Thankfully, though Derek had been the faster of the wolves in his family and was able to get in between Laura, Harry and his uncle quickly. The two wolves collided, though as soon as they did, Derek saw Peter thrown back.

"No, you guys are not fighting each other. Derek, is there someone we can trust in this town? Laura will need help mending the wounds and I can only mend one at a time," Harry said. "I mean, I can definitely heal her on my own. But I can't deal with Peter at the same time."

Derek thought about that. He had remembered his parents talking about someone named Deaton who they trusted. He vaguely remembered Deaton being a veterinarian, so he padded over to Harry and nudged him with his nose and waited for Harry to follow him.

* * *

Harry cast a stunning spell on Peter, who had started to get up after being thrown into a tree. He made sure that Laura was unconscious and then gently picked her up. She gave a low whine but otherwise made no other sound. Harry gave a soft smile when he could feel her curling into his warmth. He had already stopped the bleeding on her wounds, so hopefully she wouldn't lose any on the way to where Derek was going to lead him to.

Harry, after making sure Laura was settled in his arms, cast a levitation spell on Peter. Laura would have to deal with Peter later, but not now when she was just holding onto life. Harry also cast a notice-me-not spell on Peter, because well walking around with a wolf floating in the air was going to attract the wrong kind of attention. He had already settled the invisibility cloak around Laura, so no one would notice that he was holding a wolf in his arms. He was just about to go after Derek when he realized that yeah, Derek didn't look like a dog; he was, well, these werewolves in their wolf forms were genuinely bigger than normal wolves and they had wolf coloring. Derek was a light brown, with some black around his body. Laura was very lightly red. So, it would be hard to pass Derek off as a dog.

Harry debated for a minute, then cast an illusion over Derek. Harry wasn't great with glamours but, he figured that it would do for a short term use such as this. Now, Derek would look like a german shepard.

Once done with that, Harry started to follow Derek, who was still in his wolf form. As it was the full moon, Harry well understood why Derek was not changing back. Derek led them through Beacon Hills and luckily, the town was not very busy around midnight. There were only a few people walking through it and one of them was a police officer.

Roughly 15 minutes passed and Derek seemed to stop for a second. Harry waited for a minute with him, still holding Laura and with Peter floating right next to him. He watched Derek sniff the air and then trot off to a building on the corner of the block that they were on. Harry glanced at the building, which had a sign in front of it, Beacon Hills Veterinary Medicine.

"That's it?" Harry murmured to Derek, who had trotted back to his side. If Harry's arms weren't full, he would run a hand through his fur as he was rather shaky after seeing Laura bleeding and whining on the ground. He hoped that this person that Derek was taking them to could be trusted, but he thought he or she probably could.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There is a blowjob in this chapter, so people, if that's not your thing, then don't read the last third of the chapter.

* * *

Harry walked into the veterinarian's office with Derek at his side, Laura in his arms and Peter still stunned, floating alongside him. Though he could feel Peter trying to buck off the spell; Harry figured that his wolf must have been in charge completely in the last couple of hours. It was different than when Laura and Derek shifted during the full moon, because Derek and Laura both kept their heads. Heck, everyone in the New York pack that they knew kept most of their brains during the full moon.

He knew someone was in building, because the light was on. He figured that if Derek knew of this person, then his parents must have been at least friends with him or her. When they started to walk into the office, though, Derek yelped and Laura gave a loud whine in his arms and curled further into his arms or at least attempted to. She was still hurting and when she tried to curl further into a ball, Harry could feel her stiffen then relax a little to ease the pain. Harry looked around the reason that the wolves would be in pain, then found it in a line of what looked like dust trailing from one wall to the other just in front of the desk.

Harry felt his spells break as soon as he walked across it, which meant trouble for them. The glamour on Derek fell, and his levitation and stun spell on Peter dropped. Harry also felt a twinge of pain, before he masked his power under a mental shield. Harry saw Peter shake his head and then get up.

At the sounds of pain that the two wolves uttered and the thump Peter made as he fell to the floor, Harry heard movement further into the office. Then someone came into Harry's view and stopped in his tracks when he saw Derek and Peter.

"What's going on here?" The man looked from the wolves to Harry in askance. "Why are you keeping the company of two werewolves?"

"Two familiar werewolves..." The man added then trailed off. "Derek? Peter?"

"So you do know of them," Harry replied. He kept his eyes on Peter, who was slowly getting up and was looking around. Derek was crouching at Harry's feet with his teeth bared, all ready to attack his uncle if Peter looked to be getting ready to attack.

"Yes, I do. Though, last I heard of Derek, he had run off with his sister," The other man replied in a contemplative tone.

"Ah, yes, Laura, um that's why we're here," Harry commented. "Derek, could you pull my cloak off your sister, please? My arms are full and I don't want to appear threatening to the druid here." _Though, what with Peter and Derek here, we probably do._ Harry was able to sense a little magic coming from the man, but it wasn't like him or his friends from another universe. It was full of earthy power;

The other man startled, but stayed where he was when Derek, still keeping his eyes on his uncle, grabbed what seemed to be air near Harry's arms and pulled. Harry saw the man's jaw drop at what was probably quite a sight.

"Is that Laura?" The man took a couple of steps toward Harry and Laura. Peter started to growl, but then Derek advanced on him and nipped Peter.

"Yep," Harry said, sidestepping the two tussling wolves. As long as it didn't get more violent and vicious than this, Harry was inclined to let them fight. "Would you mind taking care of her injuries? She was... attacked by another werewolf. Derek lead me here."

"Of course, follow me. I've got an operating table back here," the man turned around and headed to the back of the office. "I'm Alan Deaton, by the way. Who are you?"

Harry followed him, still holding Laura. Derek had dropped the cloak on one of the chairs in the waiting room, but Harry figured that it would be okay. It wasn't like the office was really open at the moment.

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied, knowing that it would be okay to trust this man. Derek and Laura's parents had trusted him with their secret and he would trust Deaton with his too.

Deaton stopped right in the doorway of the operating room then turned around to glance at him curiously. Harry shook his head, as if to say not now then Deaton walked into the operating room. Harry followed him in and heard Derek and Peter follow him too.

"Put her on the table. Then you can sit down on that chair," Deaton pointed at a chair by the wall and Harry watched him walk over to the counter and put gloves on.

Harry walked over to the chair and sat down and yawned. It had been a long day, made even longer by this mess. Derek padded over and put his head on Harry's lap and gave an audible sigh. Harry reached out a hand to scratch behind his ears, as he had learned that was the best spot to get his werewolf to relax.

"Yeah, me to."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Deaton pronounced that he was done. Harry could see the sun rising outside, so it was roughly dawn. Laura was covered in bandages which most likely covered stitches, though most of the wounds wouldn't take long to heal at all. At most a day, if they hadn't already started to heal with Deaton's work. Harry had dutifully stayed awake while he was mending her injuries. Derek had stayed awake with Harry, watching Laura intently. Peter had subsided some couple of minutes ago and fallen asleep.

"Do you mind if we sleep here for a couple of hours?" Harry asked Deaton, who was cleaning his hands at the sink.

"Sure, there's a storage room with plenty of space for you three," he replied.

Harry got up and stretched, as sitting still on that chair for three hours was tiring and some of his bones ached. Derek also stretched and trotted over to where Deaton had pointed. Since Deaton had cleaned up the dust that had caused Derek and Laura and Peter pain, Harry was able to levitate Laura up off the table, along with Peter and walk over to join Derek.

He lowered Laura and Peter to the floor and then cast a couple of transfiguration spells on three or four chairs to change them into pillows and one big mattress. Derek sauntered on over to the mattress and laid down. Harry levitated both Laura and Peter onto it and then shifted shape himself, only to go curl up right next to Derek who had curled up around Laura. Right before Harry fell asleep, he made sure there were wards around the small room that would not let Peter leave but would let Deaton in to check on Laura during the night if he need to. Harry was tucked up in the middle between Laura and Derek, so he would know if she needed him or Deaton.

* * *

When Harry woke up, it was to a hand skimming down his stomach and soft kisses being trailed behind the hands. Which apparently he had changed back sometime in the past few hours and so had Derek. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that his boyfriend was holding himself over him.

"Put up a ward around us?" he asked then went right back to his task, which appeared to be waking Harry up without waking up Laura or Peter, of whom both were still sleeping. His kisses were moving more downward to the trail of hair that was leading into Harry's boxers, which caused Harry to start squirming for more reasons than one as he was actually a bit ticklish there.

Derek grinned and used one of his hands to hold him in place, which if you asked Harry, was very much hot, then trailed even more down to where his obviously hard cock was and licked a stripe over it. Harry saw Derek grin at the moan that that produced. Then with his last brain power for the next couple of hours, he put up a small ward that would cancel out all sound and smell and sight for others in the room. Then he dragged Derek up for a hot and sensual kiss. His partner tasted like he usually did after a full moon and luckily in this case, he hadn't eaten anything during the night, but he did have this wild scent and taste. Harry heard a groan that he wasn't sure of who it was from. It could have been him or Derek. After a minute or so, Derek pulled away and resumed his licking up of Harry's cock.

"Is this some of your post full moon passion? Cause... ungh." Harry trailed off at having Derek engulf his cock in wet heat. He tried to buck upward, but with Derek's hand holding him down, he wasn't successful.

"Derek,..." Harry groaned and wrapped a hand around the back of Derek's head. He had found out that Kate had liked to grip his hair and now it made him flinch when anyone did that. He had his other hand wrapped around Derek's back and was most likely leaving marks, though the little crescent marks would not stay there. He could also feel sweat dripping down from his forehead and he might have felt some sweat dripping down from Derek, too.

Harry started at feeling Derek swallow around him at the same time he looked up at him.

"I'm gonna..." he choked out, but Derek just kept his mouth on Harry's cock and Harry came right then. He must have blanked for a minute there, because when he was able to at least breath, he looked up to see Derek grinning in a smug way, like the cat who just got the canary.

"Bloody hell! That was... Stop looking all smug. You probably look forward to post full moon sexy times. You know the full moon affects me too. At least, I think it does," Harry sighed. He glanced to where Derek was, with one of his hands reaching down to his pants. Now, he looked dazed. Harry knew that Derek liked seeing Harry come apart by either his hand or his mouth.

"Do you want to take this further?" Harry tentatively asked, seeing how tented his partner's pants were. They had never gone further then handjobs and blowjobs and sometimes, fingerfucking. He had promised that they would take it slow and they did. And it had been 2 years and it appeared that Derek wanted too, cause he pulled Harry into another hot kiss.

Harry pulled away after a couple of seconds, because he was panting into Derek's mouth. Once he did, he could see that his eyes were blown wide with anticipation and desire. Harry watched as Derek looked widely around the room, and sussing out what he was looking for, Harry thought of things they both wanted and cast a summoning spell.

Derek startled at what looked like a condom and a bottle of lube came zooming into the room, bypassing the ward and landed right in Harry's outstretched hand.

"Well?" Harry asked, blinking innocently, grinning smugly.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the wait!

* * *

When Deaton walked in on them an hour later, Harry and Derek were asleep again. Harry was curled up in Derek's arms, snoring lightly. Deaton felt his nose scrunch up at the smell of sex that was permeating the room, but smiled a little. Those two made a good pair, but to him, it felt like they were missing someone. Laura was just stretching and was about to stand up; she had already shifted back to her human form, as her wounds were well on the way to healing up. And he could see that Peter was pacing the room, quietly growling. Deaton could sense the ward that was holding Peter in; it was a very different magic than he had ever seen.

Deaton was loathe to wake up the strange wizard, but his assistant was suppose to be coming in soon. It was about the time that school had ended for the day, so he would be coming in any minute. Scott would probably bring his friend, too and Deaton didn't want them exposed to a rogue werewolf such as Peter. He had definitely felt the anger, fear and unstableness rolling off of Peter when he had entered.

"Laura? How are you doing?" he asked in a low tone.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you Deaton." Laura walked to the doorway and through it to come face to face with the vet. She chuckled at seeing Deaton's surprised expression.

"How did you get through the wards? They felt like they would work on all werewolves?" he asked her.

"Oh, Harry left a loophole in them on purpose. They are only for Peter," Laura replied, smiling. "I'm also used to the feel of his magic." They both turned to glance back into the room when they heard groaning.

Harry slowly woke up from his orgasm induced nap; he felt warm all over from having Derek right up against him and around him. _Oh, that had been fun! To finally have had Derek inside him... _He looked around the room, seeing that Laura was awake and had shifted back to her human form and that Peter was pacing the room, angrily. Deaton was also in the hallway with Laura, watching them.

Though when they all heard sounds coming from the waiting room, Deaton turned and walked toward the noises that Harry suspected came from two teenage boys. He could hear them talking to each other about their weekend plans starting tonight, as it was Friday.

Harry turned onto his side and saw that Derek was just waking up.

"Hey," Harry murmured sleepily. "I suppose we should get up."

Derek grinned and stretched as Harry did the same.

"Okay, we need to figure out what we are going to do," Harry started. He looked at Derek and Laura, as he was putting his pants back on. Once he finished getting his clothes on, he reached out a hand to grasp Derek's shoulder for balance as he put his shoes on. Derek extended one of his own hands to put it around Harry's waist.

"I think I want to stay in Beacon Hills," Laura proposed. She looked over at her brother for his input.

Derek shrugged, "It's okay with me."

"Well, I have no objections to that," Harry said. "I could probably transfer to the police department over here, if I wanted to."

"Are you staying here somewhere, Laura?" Harry added a minute later.

"I was just staying in a motel room, but do you guys have thoughts about rebuilding our old house?" she turned to look at Derek. "It's just sitting there, rotting and falling apart; the house would certainly fit all of us."

Derek nodded in agreement, "I could draw up a plan for it. I did take some architecture classes in school."

"I guess we would have to hire a construction company. I don't know anything about rebuilding a house," Harry commented.

"Okay, then," Laura stated. She turned to glare at Peter, "You and I are going to have a chat later. Shift back, now." She flashed her eyes that had turned red at him and his response was to whimper and tuck his tail in between his legs. Harry watched as Peter swiftly changed back to human form. He didn't look like a former fire victim at all; there were no burns or marks that Harry could see.

Peter turned toward Laura. "I didn't-"

"Not here, Peter," Laura cut him off. "When we get to my motel room, then we can talk."

Laura glanced at Harry, who nodded back at her when Peter wasn't looking. Though, Harry suspected that she wouldn't be on her own when it came to chatting with their uncle. But, he did cast a monitoring charm and tracking spell on Peter, so that they would know where he was at all times.

The four of them walked out of the hallway with Peter trailing behind them, still in his wolf form. Harry was walking beside Derek with Laura in the lead, but he could feel the frequent glances Peter directed his way. The other werewolf could definitely sense his magic and the fact that it was constantly wrapped around Derek perked his interest.

When the four of them walked into the waiting room, Harry stopped in surprise. There were two teenage boys waiting in the entrance room, in the middle of chatting about a new girl in school. One of them had a buzz cut and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he was the kid that he had seen more than six years ago. He even still felt that spark of magic that he had left in him all those years ago. The other had brown curly hair.

As Laura lead their small group out of the veterinarian's office, the two boys stopped talking and stared at them. Harry distinctly heard the one with his magic whisper to the other boy, "That's Laura, Peter and Derek Hale! But I don't know who the one who's holding hands with Derek is. He must be new to town."

Deaton walked into the waiting room, as they were whispering to one another. "Scott, why don't you go clean the surgery room. I haven't yet cleaned up the mess from this morning."

"Alright," the kid apparently named Scott replied. Harry watched as he walked back to the room where Deaton had worked on Laura.

"Hello, Stiles," Deaton addressed the other kid. "Are you staying?"

Stiles glanced to where Scott had taken off then glanced toward Harry, Derek, Laura and then Peter. His eyes widened when he finally really looked at Harry. "No, not today. I have other homework to do."

"Very well," Deaton replied then turned to look at the group. "I shall see you guys later." He glanced at Harry, Laura and Derek one more time before going to join Scott.

* * *

AN: A longer chapter is in the works for the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, I've made this a series now. This first part will cover season 1 of teen wolf, the next part will be season 2 and so on.

* * *

Stiles watched as the three Hales and the stranger walked past him and left the building. He knew there was something familiar about the stranger, but he couldn't place it. And something within him jumped at seeing the stranger too. He was able to recognize Derek, Laura and Peter, though; he remembered them on the day of the fire. His father had taken him to the police station when he couldn't find anyone to babysit him and told him to 'stay there' and 'there' was his office.

But being a ten year old child, he couldn't just stay still. He managed to trot out of his dad's office without any of the deputies seeing him. And since his mother died, the other officers all had experience keeping an eye on him. When he snuck out, he saw two older kids sitting on a bench outside in the hallway. They were both dirty and covered in soot and once Stiles had crept up closer, he could see that they had red-rimmed eyes.

That was more than seven years ago now and they both had looked much better when he first saw them just now. But he wasn't sure about Peter. Something about him gave him the creeps. He was about to leave and go back home when it finally clicked. He raced into the operating room where Scott and Deaton had gone to talk with his best friend.

"Scott!" he exclaimed.

Scott looked up from where he was cleaning the counters. "What is it, Stiles?"

"You know how I had told you of the stranger that was at the hospital when my mom died?" Stiles asked, moving his arms in an animated motion. He hadn't told Scott about the warm feeling that he had felt in that moment. He wanted to keep it to himself.

Scott looked contemplative for a minute, "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that." Scott looked at him then with an amused look; Stiles always flailed about when he was excited and now was no exception. "You think that was him?"

"Yeah, I do! Now I can find out who he is!"

* * *

The four of them left after that to go to Laura's motel room. Once they got to the motel, Harry went to get another room, because Derek and Laura did not want to stay in the same room as Peter. After that, he was going to apparate back to NYC and get his transfer paperwork filled out and start to pack up the brownstone.

Meanwhile, Laura would start making phone calls to potential construction crews in and around Beacon Hills. Harry knew that she had already called and asked Chloe if she wanted to move with them and had heard that Laura's mate and her anchor had said she would think it through.

Once he picked up another room key for the room right next to Laura's, one that conveniently had an adjoining door, Harry made sure that they would be okay for the next couple of hours and disapparated.

But just before he disapparated, Laura came over to him.

"Would you be able to bring Derek's car over here? It would be nice to have another car handy," she asked him.

"Hmm, that might be possible. I've never apparated with an inanimate object though. I'll try," he replied, though his mind was going through the different ways it could go wrong. He was pretty sure that Laura was about to chat with Peter about what had happened and he would apparate back in a second if she asked for help.

He landed in their brownstone and surveyed the home. It was around their usual dinner time, so he would just apparate back with the car and come back to start packing in the morning. He would miss this, but something felt right about going to live in Beacon Hills. He suspected that Laura and Derek felt the same way.

Harry walked out the door and glanced over at Derek's camaro. It looked small enough, but he had never done this kind of thing before. Though... He walked up to it and pulled out his wand. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and cast the spell to shrink the car. It immediately shrunk down to the size of an ant, though a little bigger; Harry picked it up and pocketed it. He then apparated back to Beacon Hills.

Once he landed in the parking lot of the motel, he chose to go to the back of the buildings and then put the camaro back to its' normal size. Harry used a bit of magic to unlock it and drove it around to the front and parked it right next to Laura's Accord. The last thing he did was to ward the two cars from any crime.

By the time he managed to get up to their motel rooms, he was swaying with exhaustion. He had apparated across the country twice and that had taken a lot of magic. When he saw Derek open the door, he face-planted into him and felt one of Derek's arms come up around him.

* * *

The next morning, both Derek and Laura berated him for not taking a pepper up potion yesterday. He sheepishly agreed to take a pepper up before he left and drank one while Derek watched him. Then leaving them to it, he apparated back to their brownstone in NYC.

Harry pulled out his wand and started to go from room to room, sending things into specific piles. As he had the next few days off from patrolling here, he could manage to spend a couple of hours packing. He was brought out of his packing by the door bell ringing.

He walked downstairs and peeked through the peep hole, smiled at who was at the door and opened it.

"Chloe, what brings you here?" he asked. She was looking at him with a worried frown and twirling her long russet brown hair in her fingers. "Come in." He stepped back to let her in and watched her walk in.

"Could you take me to see Laura?" she asked as she walked into the living room with him. Harry watched as she started pacing, not able to stay still for some reason. Normally, Chloe didn't have a lot of nervous energy, but now she did.

"I... She's still in Beacon Hills," Harry replied slowly. "She told you about Peter?"

Chloe stopped in her pacing and looked straight at him. "I know she's still there. I also know that there's something you are still not telling me about what you can do. You live with two werewolves; you must be something special to be able to keep up with them."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I can do stuff that normal people can do. You're right."

"So, you can take me?" Chloe tentatively asked again. "I need to make sure she's alright."

"Alright," Harry replied and walked over to her and held out his hand. She grasped it tightly and looked at him expectantly.

"Hold on."

* * *

They both landed in the middle of Laura's motel room in the midst of a shouting match. Laura was yelling at Peter, who was on the verge of shifting. Derek was standing to the side, glancing between the two, also looking on the edge of changing forms but to protect his sister.

"Hey! I'm back!" Harry yelled to the two. The three of them looked startled for a second and then Laura turned to look at him. Her eyes were glowing red, but when she saw Chloe, she smiled and started for her. Chloe walked right to Laura and pulled her into a hug and Harry saw Laura speaking softly to Chloe.

When they pulled apart, Harry looked in between Laura and Peter.

"What was that earlier?"

"Peter was provoking Laura, or at least, trying to provoke her," Derek replied, already relaxing at seeing Harry. "He obviously didn't succeed."

Harry glared at Peter, who unconsciously took two steps back. Harry could feel his magic flaring up and since these werewolves could sense his magic and see it, he probably looked very intimidating. "Do we need to have a chat?"

"No, we do not," Peter grumpily replied.

"Good, now let me get back to the other side of the country. Chloe, you can call me or text when you want to go back."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Harry apparated back to New York City and turned in his transfer paperwork to his boss and said goodbye to his friends on the force. He would miss them, but wanted to be where Derek and Laura were. He also put up the brownstone for sale, as they weren't going to be living there anymore, obviously.

As he went through the house, he made sure that everything was packed and ready to be shrunken and then put most of the shrunken packed boxes in a regular sized box and grabbed hold of it. Harry made sure that there was no evidence of werewolves or wizards and then apparated back to Beacon Hills.

Laura had hired a construction team to rebuild the Hale House and the team had already gotten to work. The team had said at the most a couple of months until they were finished, so for the meantime, their pack of four was still living in three motel rooms. And, yes, Harry had heard from Laura that Chloe was going to move to Beacon Hills with them, just as soon as the house was finished.

In the next few days, Laura was looking for a job, Derek and Peter were overseeing the rebuilding. Harry, on the following Wednesday afternoon, drove over to the local police station. The Beacon Hills police department was much smaller than the one Harry had worked in New York. He gave the reason he was there to the front officer and he directed him to the appropriate paperwork to start the rehire process again.

He filled it out on the spot at an empty desk and watched the various officers go about their work. As he was just about to finish it, he heard someone clear their throat, trying to get his attention. He glanced up and saw the apparent sheriff of Beacon Hills, whom he recognized from before the Hale fire; he was the one that had lost his wife at the hospital when he had visited it. One Sheriff Stillinski, with a kid in high school. Though now that Harry thought about that, he remembered seeing the same kid at the hospital at the veterinary clinic; Stiles, if he recalled correctly.

"Hello," The sheriff said. "Are you one of the newest applicants that one of my officers told me about?"

"Yes, I'm Evan Black," Harry replied. "And you would be Sheriff John Stillinski, right?"

"That would be me, yes," Stillinski responded. "Are you fresh out of the academy?"

"No, I've spent 6 years with the police department in New York City," Harry replied. "So I've experience."

"That should give you a boost. It was nice meeting you, Evan," Stillinski said. "I have other business to attend, but I think you will be in the top running here. Though," he added, chuckling, "you will most likely be hired. There aren't any other people who are applying here."

"It was nice meeting you too," Harry replied and walked back out of the station after dropping the finished paperwork off. He drove back to the temporary apartment Derek, Laura and himself(they had made Peter get another apartment, but in the same complex) were staying at with some takeout from the nearest grill. He got out of the car and brought in the groceries and walked into their apartment, opening the door magically once he saw no one around.

Laura was sitting by the kitchen counter, filling out some applications when he got in.

"Hi Harry," Laura said without even looking up.

"Hi," Harry replied, putting the takeout on the counter away from the paperwork. He glanced over to look at what applications she was filling out and saw one for Beacon Hills High school.

"So you're thinking of teaching?" Harry asked, just waiting for her to smell the steak that he had brought home.

"Yeah, it sounds like something I would be good at," Laura replied, glancing up at him. She glanced at the takeout bags on the counter. "You got takeout from them?"

"Yeah... Is there something wrong with it?" Harry asked.

"No! I love food from there!" Laura exclaimed.

"Oh, well good. I love it too," Harry replied. "I think you would make a great teacher; what subject would you teach if you got accepted?"

"Maybe english?" Laura tentatively said.

"I could see you as an english teacher," Harry remarked. "I bet the kids would love you! Hi, Derek!"

Harry walked over to say hi to his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled in for a kiss.

* * *

One week later, Harry was had just come in after secretly helping along the reconstruction of the Hale House at night. He had looked into one of the construction worker's minds to see how it was done and had been helping a little. Though it had been humorous to see the workers expressions when they started up in the morning to see that some more the construction had been done while they had been sleeping during the night. He had just padded into the kitchen, only to run into Laura, who snickered but steadied him.

"You've been 'helping' with the construction again?"

Harry glared at her in mock offense. "Yes."

"Just be careful not to be seen," Derek said, as he walked in, rubbing his eyes. Harry saw him walk over to the coffee machine and grabbing a mug.

"I am," Harry murmured then glanced to where he had left his cell phone when it started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Evan Black?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," Harry replied.

"You have a new job at Beacon Hills police department," she said. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can start tomorrow. Thanks," Harry replied, then hung up the phone when he heard the woman hang up on her end.

"So I have a job here," Harry announced.

"Congrats," Harry heard from the hallway. He turned to see Peter saunter over to the kitchen after closing the door.

"I take it, that was sarcasm?" Harry asked.

"Of course that was sarcasm! I don't actually care what you do!" Peter replied.

"Just making sure," Harry checked.

"Do you have a reason that you're here?" Laura asked, glaring at her uncle.

"No, but I thought you guys might want to know that Kate Argent is back in town; along with Chris and Victoria and their daughter, Allison."

"Kate?" Derek murmured. Harry went to stand by him and entwined their fingers in quiet support. Derek glanced at him with a thankful gaze and a soft smile.

Laura flashed red eyes then groaned. "Okay, so they're back in town. We'll just do our best to ignore them. But if they so much as move in our direction, then we'll make sure they'll never hunt again."

"Or I could quietly investigate them. In an unofficial capacity of course," Harry commented. "Did you guys happen to smell anything or anyone before you fled Beacon Hills after the fire? You know, at the house?"

Laura glanced at Derek then back at Harry. "I don't think so. It was just fire, smoke and ash and other things..." Laura trailed off.

"Well, tell me if you remember anything," Harry replied.

"We'll have to be careful about the full moon next week." Laura glanced around the room, looking at Peter in particular.

"No attempted murders, please," Laura ordered.

"I wouldn't kill anyone this month, please. I haven't even planned any," Peter stated then sauntered back out of the apartment.


End file.
